The present invention relates to a method of indicating the level of liquid in an automobile fuel tank having a liquid-level detector and a display device which are arranged in an automotive vehicle, and to a device for carrying out the method.
An electrothermally operating device which can be used for the monitoring of the liquid level in automotive vehicles is known which contains, as liquid-level detector, a resistance probe which is in heat-conductive communication with the liquid within the tank. To the resistance probe there is connected an electronic signal-processing circuit which comprises a source of constant current, a delay circuit, a comparator and a monitoring device. The monitoring device produces a report when the liquid drops below a certain level. The known device permits a measurement which is substantially independent of the temperature of the liquid and the surrounding temperature (Federal Republic of Germany AS-27 40 289).
In measuring devices of the above-described type, the problem arises in vehicles that the liquid level at the place of installation of the liquid-level detector is affected both by the position of the vehicle with respect to the horizontal and by the movements of the liquid during travel. Accordingly it may seem during travel that there is more liquid in the tank than there actually is.
It is an object of the invention to develop, for the indicating of the level of liquid in an automotive vehicle, a method and a device in which, with a liquid detector and an indicating device for displaying liquid level detected by the detector, an indication of the liquid level which is independent of the position of the vehicle and the movements of the liquid can be obtained upon travel.